


Amore Infinito

by Akasha1908, EAB



Series: The Family [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Boston, Boy Love, Did I mention the smut?, Dominant Bottom, Drama, Gang Violence, Gangsters, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, New York City, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Origin Story, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasha1908/pseuds/Akasha1908, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAB/pseuds/EAB
Summary: Hayden Pierce is the number one assassin at SIN, an organization created to eliminate high profile targets in exchange for large sums of currency.  Although Hayden uses his advantages as an Omega to seduce and kill his targets, his heart has always belonged to his mentor, and the former director of SIN, Luca Vittori.  But when Luca suddenly passes away, Hayden retreats from the outside world, giving up all thoughts of love and happy endings.  Focusing on his work, he makes a name for himself, and to those who’ve studied his exploits, he’s known only as the Black Widow.  After completing a lucrative case in Cancun, he gets the surprise of a lifetime when he comes face-to-face with a living, breathing ghost.Luca Vittori is back from the dead.  Forced into hiding by his former associate and benefactor, Raymond Durham, he used his death as a smoke screen.  For the last 6 years, he’s been working in the shadows, trying to find the key to taking Raymond down.  But as Luca’s resources dwindle and his list of friends shortens, he has no choice but to reach out to the only man he’s ever trusted.In the midst of sex, betrayal, and murder, Hayden and Luca will discover that love, no matter how lost, can always be found.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay Akasha and I have been doing for about a year. Akasha's original fiction, Pride Goeth Before the Fall, is a spin off of this roleplay. Please note, that the line separates each characters perspective/ and each admins reply. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> -EAB

Hayden stepped into the glittering ballroom. He wore his dark blue tuxedo, to accentuate his eyes (the alphas always loved that) and black patent leather shoes to match. Inside the dining room, there were women in elegant ballroom dresses, with sequence, and for the wealthy, crystals that reflected the light of the huge chandelier. Everyone wore diamonds, even Hayden who chose to replace his silver ring for a diamond stud in his ear. He stepped through the gathering as though he owned the entire hotel. In reality he’d never even received an invite to this glamorous affair.

He quickly scanned the area, searching for his prey, but was surprised when he didn’t find him right away. Usually in these kinds of affairs, the host had the loudest and biggest table.

He finally spotted the older man some tables left of the band. He had silver hair, and a dazzling white smile, sipping champagne and regaling those at the table with his charming stories, no doubt. Hayden made his way across the room, locking his eyes on the man and never taking them off. No, his prey wasn’t looking at him, yet, but that wouldn’t take long. Hayden had a way with alphas. And not just because he was an omega (and because he rode a cock like a cowboy on a bronc) but because his energy demanded their attention. Whether it was because they were jealous, afraid, interested, or intrigued, Hayden knew all he needed to do was set his sights on the older gentlemen to draw his gaze.

Hayden continued to walk toward the older man, but his pace slowed as he neared him. He took his time, getting closer and closer, until the man finally glanced toward him. Hayden let his pace come to a gradual stop. Just as he’d estimated, he stood right in front of the table with appetizers; shrimp cocktails, escargot, and broiled scallops. He decided on the shrimp cocktail, before he snuck a glance back at his silver fox. This time though, the alpha already had eyes on him.

‘Let the game begin…’ Hayden thought as he paced across the room. He found several other couples to entertain himself with, making small talk about recent events and the stock market. Again, he let his eyes roam to the older gentlemen’s table, and sure enough, that man’s gaze locked on him.

‘He’s making this too easy…’ Hayden thought as he made his way over to the bar. He ordered a glass of merlot, and instead of sashaying back to mingle with his fake acquaintances, he let himself be accosted. Hayden estimated it would take him maybe…ten seconds to come his way. If he drank fast, he’d have more than enough to finish his glass of wine.

‘5…4…3…2…’

“Hello there.” Hayden had almost gotten half way through when he heard the man’s grainy voice. He turned toward him slow, but put on a charmed smile.

“Hello.”

“Anyone sitting here?”

‘Standard old geezer line,’ Hayden thought, but he didn’t reply, only shook his head slowly keeping his blue eyes locked on the alphas green.

“The name’s Charlie.” He sat down before he extended his hand. Of course, Hayden already knew that but he let him continue. “I don’t think we’ve met….yet.” He grinned.

“Hayden.” Hayden extended his hand.

“Well,” the man ordered a scotch. “Can I get you another one Hayden, you look like you’re running a little low.”

“Sure.” He finished his first glass of wine. “I need all the help I can get tonight.”

“Oh?” The man turned toward him. “Not enjoying the party are you?”

“I wouldn’t say that…I’m having a good time.” Hayden chuckled as if to avoid the question.

“But?” Charles coaxed him.

“But, I’m here with my company, and schmoozing people all night just isn’t my thing.”

“I see…” Charles nodded as the drinks were laid in front of them. “So you’re not friends with the host of the party?”

“Definitely not.” Hayden took a sip of his wine as the man inwardly smirked. “How about you?” he asked coyly.

“You might say we’re good friends.”

“Oh…good friends are you?” Hayden raised his blond brows. “Is he as handsome and charming as they say he is….”Charles’ entire body stiffened at those words, and Hayden hid his smile in his wine glass.

“Why don’t I let you be the judge of that,” Charles said. “I’m Charles Wentworth, CEO of Intech.” Hayden acted surprised before he reached out his hand to shake Charles’. However, instead of shaking his hand, the man kissed his knuckles softly and gazed up at him. Hayden didn’t fight the blush that flushed his pale cheeks and traveled up to his ears.

“I’m sorry,” Hayden mumbled. “I shouldn’t have…I- I didn’t know.” Charles frowned and shook his head leaning in to comfort his supposed distress.

“Hey, what are you apologizing for?”

“For being so forward….if I had known that you…that you were-”

“Is this your way of reneging on your compliment?” Charles grinned and Hayden covered his mouth looking mortified.

“No!” he blurted out. He lowered his voice before he leaned into Charles and casually touched his bicep. “No, you’re…” he flushed. “You’re very handsome, it’s just. I shouldn’t be the one telling you that.”

“It’s not every day a young man compliments an old man like me.”

“Heh- yeah right…” Hayden drew back and took a timid sip of wine. He watched as Charles’ eyes followed to where his hand fell. “You probably get men and women throwing themselves at you daily. You don’t have to lie to me just to make me feel better.”

“I’m /not/ lying,” Charles grasped his hand again and squeezed. Hayden sat his wine glass down slowly before he used his other hand to cover Charles’.

They talked for maybe an hour before Hayden sensed the first signs of Charles’ restlessness. He kept leaning in, likely to get a whiff of his scent, and touching his shoulders and hands. The alpha made sure the bartender kept filling their glasses. Hayden’s with merlot, Charles’ with scotch. By the time Hayden reached the end of his third glass, Charles had brought out his ‘A’ game.

“So…” He was now so close to Hayden he didn’t need to lean in to whisper. “What would it take for an old guy like me, to get to know a guy like you better?” he asked.

“This is a good start…” Hayden raised his glass. Charles chuckled lightly before he raised his hand for another glass of wine. “Anything else?” His quirked brow let Hayden know he would have been willing to pay for it, but at what sum of money Hayden wasn’t sure.

“Actually…” Hayden leaned in so close that his lips touched Charles’ ear. “What I need is….”

“What?” Charles whispered. “What do you need?” Hayden inched back slightly before he bit his lip.

“Never mind…” he huffed out. “I don’t want to be presumptuous.” He tried to pull back fully, but Charles gripped his wrist tightly and pulled him in close.

“Then I’ll be,” Charles hissed. “Come back to my room with me.”

“Your room?” Hayden blinked. “I…I don’t know Charlie…I mean I want to…of course I want to I just-” Hayden let the desperation show in his voice.

“Then if you want to do it, then do it. Just do what you feel. Don’t worry about anything else, Hayden.”

‘Check mate.’ Hayden thought as he smiled.

“All right.” He let out a breathy laugh. “Lead the way, Charlie.”

By the time they were off the elevator, Charles had him in a fierce lip lock. They stumbled down the hall way, those cameras already deactivated, and Charles fumbled with the room key trying to get inside the suite. Finally, Hayden had enough of his fidgeting, and took the key, inserting the arrow into the holder and pushing his way inside. Charles was right behind him.

“Bedroom?” Hayden huffed as he removed Charles’ jacket. He kissed Charles when he pointed to the right of the suite, pulling the older man by his bow tie across the room. When they reached the bedroom Hayden begin to strip away his layers, revealing his chiseled chest, wide pecs and muscular arms. Charles stared at him wide eyed when he got to his white briefs, and his cock stood fat and bulged.

“Jesus you’re beautiful.” Charles begin to remove his clothes and Hayden climbed into the bed. He watched the man idly as he removed his dress shirt and trousers. As for his cock…well…Hayden wasn’t impressed. It was more for show these days than actual use, Hayden imagined. He rolled over until his legs were spread on the bed, then he lifted them up vertically and pulled the briefs off, exposing himself, fully erect.

“You’re already hard…” Charles’ eyes lit up.

“We younger men have that advantage.” Hayden’s hand trailed up his thighs before he reached for his cock and begin to stroke.

“Listen, Hayden,” Charles whispered. “Let me give you what you need.”

“Mm….you know what I need?” He licked one finger before he placed against his hole. Then he stroked himself slowly, and fingered his moistening pucker watching Charles practically drool at the sight. Finger by finger, he stretched himself. And Charles took the opportunity to stroke his own wilted cock. “I need…” Hayden threw his head back.

“Oh yeah, baby.” Charles said as he climbed onto the bed and over top of him. “Finish that sentence for daddy.”

“What sentence?” Hayden flipped Charles to his back. He spread the man’s hairy legs and settled onto his lap with a smirk.

“What do you need baby?” Charles’ hands moved up to tease his nipples and Hayden swiveled his hips as he stroked his meaty cock for Charles’ delight. “Tell me.”

“You wanna know?”

“Yes,” Charles panted out watching him pleasure himself. “Shit baby you look so good stroking that cock.”

“Ah, fuck.” Hayden dragged the tip of his dick over Charles’ chest letting the precum dribble. “You like the way that feels?” Hayden whispered, his chest tightening as he felt his body responding to its own touch. He reached down between his ass cheeks, and used his own slick to wet his cock. “You want me to put it in you?”

“God yes.” Charles was practically writhing underneath of him, ready for him to plunge it in. “Please baby, tell me what you need!”

“You /really/ wanna know?” Hayden asked stroking himself faster.

“Oh yeah.” Charles nodded, eager as a puppy for a treat.

“Then close your eyes and hold out your tongue.” Charles instantly complied, and Hayden smirked. He leaned in, gripping the headboard before he pulled a black pistol with a silencer from the back of the bed.

“What I need...” Hayden sat up on those powerful thighs, and pressed the gun into Charles’ temple.

“Are the codes for Intech’s private lab storage in Toronto.” Charles’ terror filled eyes jolted open as he stared into Hayden’s blue irises. He chuckled nervously before he asked.

“What is this? Some new sex play?”

“Yeah this is a new kink we young guys are into. BDSM: big dollars for shooting men. Hands up, fucker.” Charles raised his hands slow and Hayden nodded. “That’s it baby, nice and slow for daddy.” He reached over to the end table and pulled out a clear fluid syringe.

“What the fuck is that-ahgh!” Before Charles could finish his sentence, Hayden jammed the syringe into the alphas neck and drained the solution.

“Just a little insurance policy.” The man’s breath begin to hasten only moments after the drug was injected into his system.

“Who the fuck are you?” Charles gritted through his teeth. “Who do you work for?”

“My name is Hayden Pierce,” Hayden answered. “Unfortunately I can’t tell you my clientele’s name. One, because snitching is bad for business, and two, because I need them.” He patted Charles’ cheek. “But don’t worry, in a couple of minutes, it won’t matter anyway.” Charles growled before he moved to buck Hayden off his lap, but Hayden only wrapped his legs tighter.

“Tut. Tut. Tut.” Hayden shook his head before he shoved the gun down Charles’ throat. “Come on, now, Charlie. Are you gonna be a good little boy, or do have to blow your brains out?”

The man stayed perfectly still before he nodded and Hayden smirked as he slowly pulled the gun out of his mouth, tapping the tip against his teeth as he did.

“The codes,” Hayden said.

“What the fuck did you give me?” Charles spat. He twitched, before suddenly grabbed his chest.

“Oh that? /That/ was about 225mg of pure opioid. I did a little research and realized that you have a pretty severe heart condition there, Charlie. Probably why Mr. Hanky couldn’t get up for fun time huh?” Charles’ breath was a mile a minute now. He was clearly straining, grabbing at his heart.

“So.” Hayden sat up on his lap. “To me, I just gave you one the most intense uppers I would have ever experienced, for you, well, I just gave you something that put you in cardiac arrest.”

“Nggghhh!!!” Charles groaned out, his eyes beginning to roll as he clenched his jaw straining for breath.

“Of course I have the antidote,” Hayden said. “But that would require a little motivation on your end.” He grabbed another syringe from the end table and showed it to Charles.

“The codes,” he repeated coldly, watching the older man die right in front of him.

“I.." The alpha whimpered. "I don’t know….”

“If you didn’t have the information I needed, I wouldn’t be here.” Hayden smiled devilishly, enjoying the sight of Charles’ struggle. Spittle pooled at the corners of Charles’ mouth, and his tongue quivered at the back of his teeth.

“I….can’t....”

“Bull shit,” Hayden replied. “You can, you will, or you die.”

Charles contorted as his body began to seize. His face turned a lavender shade of purple, and his eyes bulged, wide and desperate. Hayden knew he only had a few seconds left before he lost Charles completely.

“The codes! Now, Charles!”

“3…..” the man strained out. “6…..2…….7……1……4……” Charles begin to jerk uncontrollably and Hayden’s eyes went wide.

“Shit….” He held the man steady and slapped his face. “What’s the last number!” he yelled. “The last number!” He stared into the old man’s wide eyes before his lips finally moved.

“……….4,” Charles wheezed.

“3627144,” Hayden said. “Is that it? Is that the code?!”

“Tell my wife, I love her,” Charles rasped out with one last ragged breath. Hayden watched the last of the light fade from the CEO’s eyes. Then he climbed off his lap, his cock still fully hard, and pulled out cell phone to make the call.

“Hayden?” A man’s voice answered.

“3627144.”

“What? Where are you?”

“That’s the code. Tell them they have about six hours until someone comes looking for this guy. Get the payment first. I’ll see you in a week.”

“Wait a minute Hay—!” He hung up the phone before Kevin could nag him, laid back in the bed with Charles lying dead next to him. After he lit a cigarette, he grabbed the man’s wallet off the end table and looked inside. A hundred bucks, some credit cards, picture of his kids, and a condom inside of it.

“You sure got lucky tonight, Charles.” Hayden snorted before he stared at the picture of the man’s wife. She was blond, and still moderately attractive for a woman her age. Hayden could tell she was beautiful once. But just like happiness, beauty fades. As for Charle’s children, they were fully grown, likely with children of their own. Hayden wondered whether they knew their father was illegally manufacturing and selling chemicals used in warfare in Afghanistan. He wondered if they would even care if they did know. People, in his experience, tended to be blind about things that didn’t affect them directly. Case in point…he’d just killed a man, and couldn’t care less.

Hayden finished his cigarette and waited for his cock to deflate before he grabbed his briefs. He dressed quickly and headed out of the suite, making sure to grab everything before he disappeared without a trace.

***  


_3 days later..._  
  
Hayden was on a beach listening to the gulls. He had just finished a job getting rid of a drug lord who’d gotten too greedy for the cartels liking. It was a quick job. In and out. Hayden decided to spend his layover on the beach instead of isolated in his suite.

The sound of the waves almost pulled him to sleep before a shadow stepped over him and blocked his light. He put his hand up to his eyes, and peered up to an alpha grinning down at him.

“Whatever you’re selling I’m not buying.” He turned away.

“Hayden Pierce.” The man called his name. “I have some information you might be interested in.”

“I doubt it…” Hayden replied, but he couldn’t deny he was curious. This guy knew his name. It had to be something interesting.

“Oh? Then you have no interest in the director of SIN?”

Hayden’s eye twitched as he thought about the director of the organization he worked for. The current director, Kevin Spicer, was an over proud alpha with too much time and money. He’d been gunning for Hayden for over six years since the last director passed away, but he wasn’t interested. He didn’t have half of the former director’s intelligence. Otherwise he wouldn’t have sent him to Cancun to kill a small time drug dealer. If it was the boss, he would have hired some two bit thug to do it, and hoped the guy got popped in the process. The boss would have killed two birds with one stone, but Kevin wasn’t especially good looking or bright.

‘Capo….’ The memory of the last director made Hayden’s heart sting, and he quickly pushed it aside.

“SIN director Kevin Spicer. Not exactly high quality info you’ve got there.”

“I’m not talking about Kevin Spicer,” the man said. “I’m talking about the former director.” Hayden took a sharp inhale of breath as he realized this man was talking about /him/. The man who’d changed his life forever.

“What about him….” Hayden swallowed hard. “He’s dead.” Had been for a long time. Too long.

“What if I told you he isn’t dead,” the man said.  “What if I told you he’s very much alive, and well?”

“I’d say you’re a liar,” Hayden spat. “And I’d tell you to get the fuck out of here before I get angry.”

“He said you’d say that…” The man chuckled before he dug in his pocket. He pulled out a picture and handed it to Hayden.

‘Shit.’

Hayden sat up on the beach chair. He was standing on the beach, his dress shirt sleeves rolled up revealing an arm littered with tattoos. His once black beard now had a hint of gray, but his nose was crooked from being broken three times.  
  
Luca Vitorri.   
  
Sure enough.  
  
It was him.

Hayden’s entire body froze before he peered up at the alpha still standing next to him. He was still gazing at the water, looking completely unmoved by their exchange. As if he hadn’t just dropped the biggest bomb in Hayden’s life.

“Where is he?” Hayden whispered.

“I could tell you,” the alpha said. “But why don’t I show you instead.”

***

Hayden could feel his hands tingling as they drove in the windowless jeep. This was stupid. There was probably some asshole who knew about his infatuation with the former director, and had set up a trap for him. He knew that…he knew that…so why did he follow this stranger anyway?

The jungle whipped past them on the Island of Cancun, and Hayden secretly hoped there would be some prick who wanted revenge at the end of this journey. Otherwise, what was the point of his heart beating this fast? What was the point of him getting his hopes up just to get crushed? Capo was dead. He was dead. Hayden knew that so why was he so hopeful right now?

When they pulled up hours later it was to a shack in the middle of nowhere. Hayden wouldn’t be able to find the home from this location without a map and a car.

“We’re here.”

“Where’s here?” Hayden asked as he stepped out in his spurs, tweed pants, and white t-shirt. The man didn’t answer, but Hayden followed him anyway. They entered into the front of the house and Hayden took it all in. It was less humid, but more hot. No actual lights turned on, but only filters of sun that created silhouettes of shadows and daylight. Compared to where the director used to live, this was a shit hole, but then, there was no guarantee that this was the director. Actually, this couldn’t be him. Because he was dead. He was dead. He was dead.

Right?

In the middle of the room, sat a chair with a man sitting in it. Hayden couldn’t see his face, but he could hear a rerun of I Love Lucy in Spanish playing in the background. He stepped in close before he stood in front of Luca, and his heart stopped when their eyes finally locked.

“Boss…” Hayden croaked. “You’re alive?”


	2. Chapter 2

Luca hated the beach.  Too much sun, too much sand, and too much water.  He was supposed to be retired, but, truth be told, the endless boredom was the worst kind of torture.  He had no desire to return to SIN, but when he thought of all he’d left behind… Well, some things were harder to let go of than others…

Luca had started out as a small-time hustler, but when he took over the family business things changed.  He quickly made a name for himself, expanding his business and exploring… other sources of income.  That’s how SIN came to be.  It started off small; a few hits here and there, but as word of his expertise spread, an opportunity presented itself.  It was one Luca couldn’t turn down.

As a son of Giovanni Vittori, Luca and his siblings had wanted for nothing.  And as he grew older, slowly taking over for his father, he became successful in his own right.  He lived well, took care of his family, and made sure his friends and associates were compensated for their loyalty.  But in order to get SIN up and running, the funds needed be limitless.  That’s where Luca’s financier came into play.  Over the years, Luca built SIN into what it is now.

But, all good things come to an end…  Luca was ousted by the very man who’d helped him create his dynasty, and all over a… conflict of interest.  In the end, Luca refused to do what he was told, and if the Italian Capo couldn’t follow orders, his financier (and self-proclaimed employer) no longer had any use for him.  It was a smart move, and one he didn’t fault the man for making.  It Luca had been in the other’s situation; slowly but surely losing his foot hold in the agency, Luca would have replaced him, too.

Unfortunately for the man with the money, Luca wasn’t easy to get rid of.  In the true nature of a Vittori, he fought back.  But when things got personal, and Luca’s family was targeted, the Italian chose them over his legacy.  He faked his death and disappeared, keeping his family safe in the process.  His former “employer” replaced Luca with a puppet, and business carried on as usual.  At first, cutting ties seemed like a good idea, but Luca found himself missing things… missing certain people.  Especially one person in particular…. Hayden.

Hayden was like a little brother to him.  They might not be related by blood, but the persistent, reckless and tenacious blonde was family nonetheless.  Luca couldn’t say for certain if he’d actually missed anyone before this, but keeping an eye on Hayden from afar was no longer enough.  The blonde was becoming careless these days, taking unnecessary risks in order to get the job done.  So much so, Luca was starting to get worried.  It’s why he’d flown to Cancun despite his aversion to beaches and sunny weather.  It’s why he was dressed in shorts and a ridiculous Hawaiian shirt while watching I Love Lucy in Spanish.  He’d come for Hayden.

The sound of the door opening drew his attention away from the screen.  He heard the dulcet tones of Hayden’s voice as he drew closer, a smile forming on his face when they finally locked eyes.

“Boss…” Hayden croaked. “You’re alive?”

“So it would seem,” he answered, gesturing for his guard to give them some privacy.  “Have a seat?  Are you hungry?  Thirsty?”

Hayden continued to stare at him, but he made no reply.  Luca sighed heavily, nodding to the only other chair in the room.

“Sit down, Hayden.  You and I have a lot to talk about…”

Luca told Hayden the story of his fabricated demise, leaving out as many unnecessary details as he could.  It wasn’t as harrowing as Luca had hoped, but it explained his need to disappear and his reason for returning.  Hayden might not be able to understand the reasons for his deception, but Luca hoped he’d be able to understand why he’d come back.

“Stay,” Luca said.  “At least for tonight.  I need you.  For a job, I mean…”

* * *

Hayden blinked several times, unwilling believe his eyes. 'Hungry? Thirsty?' His entire body felt as though it'd been pulverized to nothing. Things like food and water seemed trivial right now when the man he thought dead for six years sat before him.

“Sit down, Hayden.  You and I have a lot to talk about…”

Hayden swallowed, and fought back the knot in his throat. He felt like breaking down in tears as that grainy voice commanded him to sit, but he forced his legs to move and sat across the man staring at him with his mouth into a tight line.

He didn't speak as Luca explained to him how he faked his own death in order to protect his family.

'Of course it had to do with his family. It was always about his family.'

From the moment he met Luca, Hayden knew the he'd always come second. Everyone came second place to the boss' family. Including the job. And Hayden couldn't resent him for that...he knew Luca would do anything to protect them......

'But what about me?'

Had he even thought about him? Had he even considered what he'd been through the last six years without him?

"And this conflict of interest?" Hayden raised his brow when Luca said it was the reason he and his financier had parted ways. "Would that interest also happen to be the reason you've decided to rise from the dead after six years?"

Hayden didn't need Luca to answer. He could see it written all over the man's face. Had he and his financier fallen for the same person? Luca, although he was an alpha, never settled down with anyone. A part of Hayden convinced himself that he couldn't because of the risk. Being a mafia boss and director of an organization whose primary function was to kill people didn't exactly put you in good graces. But if the boss /had/ loved someone, and the financier took an interest in that person, Hayden was sure Luca wouldn't hesitate to act on it. So who was it?

'Some woman, probably.'

Some somebody who meant more to Luca than he ever did. Enough to get himself killed for even.

"And I assume you're also the one who called in about that drug lord I took out?" Hayden shook his head before he let out a dark chuckle. Luca was always two steps ahead of everybody. The disappearance, his family's protection, the job for the cartel...there was no telling what else he'd had his hands in the past six years.

Hayden didn't know why, but the thought of Luca watching over him like some overprotective brother pissed him off. The man could have contacted him at any time, but chose not to. And the reason for contacting him now? Because he needed him for a job. Typical of Luca really. So typical it made him want to cry, because it really /was/ him. Arrogant, self centered Luca. And it made Hayden want to scream, because who the fuck did he think he was?

'The man who taught you everything you know.'

The man he'd loved and admired. The man who he'd devoted his life to. And all that...all the amounted to jack shit.

"Well. I'm glad to know you're not dead," Hayden said when Luca finished. "But unfortunately,  I can't help you. I don't work for you anymore, remember?" Hayden raised his blond brow.

"Just because you decided to part ways with SIN doesn't mean I have. I'm a contracted agent now, Luca. I go where the money is. I take a job with you and they'll never work with me again. That's /if/ they don't try to kill me. Which I know for a dead man doesn't seem like such a big deal, but for us non dead people, it's kind of a deal breaker."

Hayden stood before he headed toward the door of the shack. This was more than a waste of time, it Luca’s way of teasing him with that same damn bone; the chance to be together again. And six years ago he would have grabbed at it. For the chance to be back under Luca Vitorri. (Both physically and figuratively. ) But Hayden wasn't an impressionable kid anymore. He didn't wag his tail like a dog every time Luca called for him, or follow behind the man's feet everywhere he went.

Those days were over.

“Stay,” Luca said.  “At least for tonight.  I need you."

But even as Hayden tried to convince himself that he wasn't that teenager Luca met 14 years ago, he paused at the door when he heard that plea.

"For a job, I mean."

His heart squeezed in his chest.

'Right...the job...of course it's for the job, you idiot.'

Because it was always for the job. It was never about him. How could he have forgotten that?

Hayden released the handle on the door and turned toward Luca narrowing his gaze.

"Why should I?" Hayden crossed his arms over his chest.  "Why should I do anything for you when you didn't give enough of a shit about me to even tell me you were alive?”  Hayden spat. "I went to your funeral, Luca! I cleared out your apartment, and I buried you in the ground! Now you're back from the dead and I'm supposed to, what? Rejoice? Kiss your fucking feet? Why?!" Hayden demanded. "Give me a reason to stay! Give me one good reason why I should do anything for you?"

* * *

Luca clenched his teeth, doing his best to remain calm.  No one yelled at him except his mother and sometimes his little brother Cristiano.  Outside of those two, no one was stupid enough to raise their voice to him.  But this was Hayden, and if there was ever a chance that Luca would make a third exception, it would be for his feisty blonde.

“I’m sorry,” Luca said, climbing to his feet and facing Hayden.

The head of the Vitorri family never apologized.  Never.  But given the circumstances Hayden deserved to know the truth of this sudden and unexpected reunion.  Luca regretted having to leave the blonde behind, but with Hayden still tied to the agency, it was too risky to bring him into his plan.  Truth be told, it was the grief of his friends and family that gave the lie its credibility.  But his motives for this meeting extended beyond the job…

“I know it’s not enough,” Luca continued.  “It’ll /never/ be enough.  You’re angry, and you have every right to be.  Your pain was real, and I would never do anything to diminish what you went through.  I shouldn’t have left you, but if I had to do it again, I would.  I needed to protect the people I love and care about most in this world, and that includes you.  You’re my family, too, Hayden.”

Luca cautiously approached the fuming blonde.  “I missed you,” he said.  “I could have gone to another agent, but I didn’t.  I came to you.  You’re the only one I know I can trust.  The only one who would /never/ betray me.  Yes, I need your help, but you’re a fool if you think this is just about the job.  The truth is… I want you to stay whether you agree to help me or not.  I want you to stay, because… for the past 6 years I’ve grieved to.  I lost my family and friends and… and I lost you.”

Luca ran a shaky hand through his hair, wishing he were better at explaining everything.  He wasn’t one for heartfelt apologies or open displays of emotion.  He never cried, not even as a child.  And when it came to expressing his feelings…  Well, let’s just say there was a reason Luca was 41 and still single.  But standing in front of Hayden now, realizing that the blonde could and would walk away from him without so much as a backward glance… it hurt.  Even more so because Luca could never do the same.

“Have dinner with me,” Luca said, the tone of his voice more demanding than he’d wanted.  “If after that you still want to leave, I won’t stop you.  We can go our separate ways and you’ll never have to see or hear from me again.  You have my word.  Just… give me this one night.  I’m renting a beach house on one of the islands.  It’s private and secluded, and we can talk there without being interrupted.”

Luca waited for a reply, hating how desperate he sounded.  He’d meant every word he’d said, but he had no intentions of begging Hayden to stay.  All he wanted was one night, but if his former protégé decided to walk away, then Luca would let him.  He’d been alone for a long time, with only his memories to sustain him.  Hayden was the first real connection he’d made to his past these 6 years, and the last thing he wanted to do was sever it again, but it wasn’t in him to beg.  If he had to, he would say goodbye to his old friend, and this time it would be for good.

* * *

“I’m sorry,” Luca said, climbing to his feet.  He had forgotten, or maybe he had just tried to forget the authority Luca commanded at his full height. Hayden actually took a step back before his hesitancy was suppressed by sheer confusion from the alphas words.

“You…” Hayden blinked. “You’re actually apologizing?”

“I know it’s not enough,” Luca continued.  “It’ll /never/ be enough.  You’re angry, and you have every right to be.”

“You’re damn right I do,” Hayden huffed, but the steam had already evaporated from his voice. As soon as Luca apologized he’d deflated like a balloon. Luca had said “sorry”, something he would have never thought the alpha could or would do. If he hadn’t actually heard it from his lips he would have refused to believe it.

“Your pain was real, and I would never do anything to diminish what you went through.  I shouldn’t have left you, but if I had to do it again, I would.  I needed to protect the people I love and care about most in this world, and that includes you.  You’re my family, too, Hayden.” Hayden stared into the man’s eyes, and could see his words were genuine. He really did leave to protect him, and Hayden even had mixed feelings about that. He wanted there to be something more between them than just friendship, and family, but the truth was, Luca had protected him /because/ he looked at him like a little brother. Honestly that was probably the highest compliment Hayden could hope for. Because in Luca’s eyes, that was the top priority, but that didn’t stop Hayden from yearning …or wishing…or whatever a person did before they lost all hope.

Luca stepped toward him and Hayden had to physically fight to keep himself from moving toward Luca. He hated how translucent his desire was at that moment. “I missed you,” Luca said, and Hayden felt his chest tighten once more. He could feel the tears building once more, and he lowered his head to avoid Luca’s eyes before he clenched his jaw. He refused to cry in front of this man.

Hayden cleared his throat before he took a deep breath and met the alphas gaze. “If you had told me…if you had explained to me, what was going on, I would have left with you. I would have dropped everything to help you.” To be with Luca he would have willingly disappeared with him, if he needed to.

“I could have gone to another agent, but I didn’t.  I came to you.  You’re the only one I know I can trust.  The only one who would /never/ betray me.  Yes, I need your help, but you’re a fool if you think this is just about the job.”

“…then what is it about then?” Hayden whispered, his eyes directly on Luca now.

“The truth is… I want you to stay whether you agree to help me or not.”

“Why?” Hayden demanded. “You’ve been fine without me for the past 6 years.”

“I want you to stay, because… for the past 6 years I’ve grieved too.  I lost my family and friends and… and I lost you.”

‘Family….friends…and…me?’

Had he heard that wrong or had Luca sat him in a different category that time?

“Have dinner with me,” Luca said, in that commanding tone he couldn’t shake if he’d wanted to. However, Hayden would be lying if he said he didn’t want to instantly say yes. “If after that you still want to leave, I won’t stop you.  We can go our separate ways and you’ll never have to see or hear from me again.”

“And you have to promise to stop tracking me too! I’m not a kid anymore, okay? I can take care of myself without you checking up on me.”

“You have my word.  Just… give me this one night.  I’m renting a beach house on one of the islands.”

“You’ve sure got a lot of income for a dead man,” Hayden quipped. But the fact that he was back to being a smart ass was proof enough his anger had subsided.

“It’s private, and secluded, and we can talk there without being interrupted.”

‘Without being interrupted’, Hayden had to bite back a scoff. Who was going to come to this shanty other than him? Hayden wondered. But then he had to consider Luca’s position. The longer he stayed in one place, the chances of someone finding him increased. He’d taken a huge risk just to /see/ Hayden. The least he could do is have dinner with him.

* * *

"All right," Hayden agreed quietly. "/One/ dinner. /One/ evening." He held up his finger.  "And don't think I'm not on to your games, Luca.  Even after six years you're still the same, thinking you can negotiate the terms of any and everything.  I've already given you my answer about the job.  I'll have dinner with you, and I'll stay the night, but tomorrow, I'm going back to New York. Is that clear?"

Luca grinned.  Hayden was a tough nut to crack, but for some reason he could never see the blonde as anything but an angry kitten; hissing and clawing at its owner when it couldn't get its way.

"Crystal," Luca replied.  "I'll see you tonight then." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

After agreeing to dinner with Luca, Hayden allowed the Alpha’s assistant to escort him back to his hotel room to gather his things and change. It was silent ride to the mainland, but once they were heading toward Luca’s villa, Hayden had enough of the silence. In true investigative form, he decided to do a little digging before he faced Luca again. He knew Luca, probably too well, and if his hunch was right, the man was up to something. Hayden decided he wanted as much information in unknown territory as possible. Besides, he wanted to know how Luca was connected to this man of very few words. To do that, he had to play the game.

“So…” Hayden said as they drove passed by the rows of trees lining the road. The breeze whipped his blond hair as he turned toward the driver grinning in his dark shades. He had changed into his white linen pants along with his black v-neck fitted shirt and his straw fedora. “This is a beautiful island, huh?”

“Yup,” the alpha answered, unbothered.

“Maybe before we go back to the old man’s house, we can take a little detour?”

“Sorry, but no,” the man said. “Capo’s orders were clear. Take you to grab your stuff, and bring you back to the beach house.”

“What if we get lost on the way there?” Hayden raised his brow. He waited for the man to give him some kind of reply. A laugh, a smirk, an empty promise to hook up another time, but this man gave him absolutely nothing.

‘Well shit…’ Hayden gazed at him. The alpha just stared straight ahead, his sunglasses framing a somewhat handsome face, and kept driving. 

“Weather is beautiful…” Hayden tried again.

“Sure is,” the alpha answered. 

Hayden cut his gaze toward the man. He didn’t crack a smile or anything, despite Hayden’s clear interest. “Have you had a chance to go out and enjoy it? Or has Luca had you licking his nuts the whole time?” Hayden smiled sweetly as he waited for the alpha to answer him. 

There were two ways to get an alpha riled up. One way, the easiest way, was to make them feel important, and the other way, a little more dangerous game, was to make them feel less than. Just as Hayden expected, he got a reaction from the alpha. However, instead of the anger he’d predicted, the man just smiled and let out a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Hayden blinked. 

“You are.” The alpha smiled. “You’re so transparent it’s comical.”

“Am I supposed to be coy about it?” He hated that kind of thinking. The idea that omegas should just sit down, shut up and look pretty was ridiculous. “Should I bat my eyelashes and pretend I don’t want you to suck my dick?” Hayden scoffed and shook his head. This guy probably thought Hayden needed to be taught his place.

“Considering I’m not the one you want to suck your dick, there could be a better strategy,” the alpha said. Hayden studied him. Was he fucking around or was he really not interested. “Now you’re thinking, ‘is he really not interested in me?’” At that Hayden tightened his jaw.

“So you’re not?” Hayden asked.

The alpha laughed again before he shook his head. “Why don’t you just cut the bull shit, ask me what you want to know, and let me do my job in peace?” 

‘He’s smarter than I thought...’

Hayden had underestimated this guy, and the longer he stared at him, the more he realized the male wasn’t going to fall for his tricks.

“All right then...” Hayden said. “You win. I fold.”

“Good man,” Antonio snorted.

“But you’re right, I have questions. Starting with your name, and how you know Luca?”

The man smirked before he continued to look and drive forward. After several seconds of silence, he finally replied, “my name is Antonio. I’ve known Luca for a long time. We’ve been through a lot of shit together. These days, I guess you could say I’m his eyes and ears.”

“A lot of shit together.” Hayden scoffed. He didn’t even wanna know what Antonio was alluding to with that statement. “What about the case?” Hayden asked. “Who’s the woman they found dead?”

“Dahlia…” Antonio answered wistfully. “A friend from me and Capo’s since childhood… She was one of the people who helped him disappear.”

“He fuck her?”

“Watch your fucking mouth!” Antonio snapped. Hayden flinched at the growl that left the alpha’s throat.

“What was she your bitch or something?” Antonio gave him a look that said if he mentioned another word about the woman he’d crash the jeep into the nearest tree. “Okay then...looks like I’ve found your sore spot.” Hayden put his hands up in surrender before he let out a laugh.

Antonio glared at him before he let out a huff. “Dahlia wasn’t that kind of girl, all right? Capo and her were just friends.”

“Riiiggghhhttt…” Hayden nodded slowly. “Just friendly enough for him to risk his life to find her killer.” He dug in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He took a long drag before he offered Antonio one and he shook his head.

“I thought you were quitting,” the man said.

“Where’d you get that idea?” Hayden asked as he exhaled.

“You told Adrian that the last time you visited her in Vermont.” Hayden pulled the cigarette out of his mouth slowly. Adrian was Hayden’s one and only friend. She was originally an interpreter for SIN, but when Luca died, she’d had enough. She retired from the organization, married some cop in Long Island, and settled down. The last time he’d seen her was over a month ago at her house in Vermont.

“Ah, I get it…” Hayden inhaled on the cigarette once more. “You’re the one who’s been watching me to run back and tell him what I’ve been up to.”

“Part of my job is to keep an eye on you, yes.”

“Well I’m glad I could entertain you,” Hayden answered with some annoyance.

“I’d hardly call your life entertaining, Hayden.”

“What do you know about my life?”

“I know you’re lonely,” the man answered. “You’ve buried yourself in your work the last six years to avoid dealing with the grief of losing the only man you’ve ever loved. I empathize with you. I can understand that loss.” The man’s words actually seemed genuine, which surprised Hayden given their interaction so far. Still, he wasn’t going to admit his feelings for Luca to some stranger.

“If you’re talking about Luca, you’re way off,” he said, shrugging with a little laugh. “Of course I missed him, but we look at each other like brothers, nothing more.”

“I’m fairly certain Capo hasn’t slept with any of his other brothers.” 

Hayden felt his face burning even though Antonio wasn’t looking at him. He pressed his lips together before he let out a breath. “He…” Hayden mumbled. “He told you we slept together?”

“No,” Antonio replied quietly. “He didn’t have to.” 

Antonio pulled up in front of the villa with Hayden’s heart racing. 

This was a mistake. 

If he was so transparent that this guy could see through him, then he didn’t stand a chance with Luca all night. 

“We’re here,” Antonio told him, hopping out of the driver side. He went to the back of the jeep to grab Hayden’s bags, and Hayden sat in the car wondering what the hell he was doing. He should have just left when Luca gave him the chance. There were a lot of unsaid things between them, more than just how he felt about Luca, Hayden had a secret from him as well. Of course, now it didn’t matter. But still, Hayden couldn’t help wondering… Luca remember that night?

They had just finished a job up in Buffalo getting rid of a loan shark that went rouge. Originally they were supposed to fly out the same night, but due to a snowstorm, all the flights were cancelled and they couldn’t drive home. Hayden, who at that time worked around his heats instead of suppressing them, had some hesitation about staying with Luca, but it was days before his heat was due, and they really didn’t have a choice. Every hotel, motel and hole in the wall was booked. The only way they got a room was because Luca knew the guy who owned the hotel.

‘The alcohol was Luca’s idea…’ Hayden thought as he sat in the jeep trying to justify himself. ‘It’s not like I planned for that shit to happen.’

They’d ended up fucking all night, and next morning Hayden ran. He’d slipped out early, rented a car, drove back to New York, and decided to erase the memory forever…unfortunately…some things weren’t so easily erased.

At the time it felt like the right thing to do. Luca seemed content to forget the whole thing had happened, which he was entitled to do, and Hayden… Hayden had long since given up on Luca Vittori. It was one night of passion. Hayden needed Luca, and he was there. Maybe he felt the responsibility of an older brother to look after Hayden, or maybe the copious amounts of alcohol made him more malleable. Hayden didn’t know, but he wasn’t going to saddle the alpha with a kid for a mistake that should never have happened.

As for Hayden, he…he couldn’t take care of a kid. And because he couldn’t bear the thought of a child growing up with the same shitty life he had, Hayden ended the pregnancy without a word to anyone. Luca was killed six months later, and Hayden convinced himself he’d done the right thing….but now…Luca was back.

‘Fuck…’ 

Hayden let out a breath and shook his head. This was so stupid. All these memories, and feelings, and regrets, were...pointless. 

Luca was only back temporarily. After tonight, it wouldn’t matter what happened between them then, or what feelings he had now. He was going to get this dinner over with, and wipe this man from his life, once and for all.

****

***

****

**  
**

The house Luca rented was right on the beach. From afar, it appeared to float atop the water, making you think that at any minute it would break free from the shoreline and sail over the horizon. On the outside, it was a rather elaborate dwelling, but the moment you walked through the doors it felt warm and intimate. With the exception of the bathroom tucked away in the corner, there were no walls in the space. It was open and airy, giving all those who entered a clear view of the ocean the second they walked in. 

The bed was situated in the center of the space, sitting beneath a massive skylight that offered a view of the moon and stars at night. There was a small kitchen off to the side, just large enough to accommodate two, but that was about it. The hut was only meant for sleeping (and fucking) in. All the living space was outside on the massive deck that overlooked the endless ocean. It was a vacationer's dream come true, and Luca hated all of it. But, when you were a dead man walking (in more ways than one), you took certain precautions. Anyone close to Luca knew this wasn't his scene, which made the rustic, waterfront hut the perfect place to lay low. 

Rather than order in, Luca decided to make dinner himself. He'd even ventured down to the open market to pick up all the ingredients he needed. He may be a criminal and the former head of an agency that contracted killers, but he was also one hell of a cook (thanks to his mother). He opened a bottle of merlot, letting the wine breathe a bit before pouring two glasses. He carried them out to the deck, setting one on the small table situated between two lounge chairs. With dinner already on the outdoor table, Luca had a few minutes to get his thoughts together. He stared out at the water, trying to think of a way to convince Hayden to take the job. Luca was in desperate need of Intel, and Hayden was the only who could get it.

There were only a handful of people involved in staging Luca's death. One in particular was a woman by the name of Dahlia Romero. She'd been one of Luca's closest friends; with him since he was knee high and running errands for his pops out of the deli on 125th. He called her Dahl-face, which she hated, and she called him Bullo (bully in Italian) since he was constantly teasing her. Once upon a time, he fancied himself in love with the girl, but he never made the move. He valued the friendship too much to lose it, and... turns out she liked women more than men.

Two days ago, Luca found out that Dahlia was dead. He was supposed to rendezvous with her in Boston. Apparently, she had information that she couldn't give over the phone. It was all rather cryptic, but Luca didn't bother to question Dahlia's motives. At least, not until he found her body face down on the floor of her hotel room... Luca's flight had been delayed that day, putting him in Boston an hour late. He'd searched the room for any sign of the information she wanted to give him and found nothing. To his undying shame, Luca left Dahlia where she lay. He couldn't risk disturbing the crime scene and giving any evidence that he was still alive. That, however, didn't stop him from investigating her death. That's why he needed Hayden. If anyone could recover the information Dahlia had /and/ find out who killed her, it was the tenacious blonde.

Before he realized it, Luca had finished the wine in his glass. He went back inside for a refill, but stopped midway to the kitchen when he felt a chill sliver down his spine. A smile tugged at his lips. Hayden had arrived, no doubt watching him from somewhere in the shadows. There was no telling how long the blonde had been there. Hayden never revealed his presence unless he wanted to, which meant he was getting sloppy, or he wanted Luca to come and find him... 

"There's a glass of wine for you on the deck," Luca called out, continuing on to the kitchen. "If I remember correctly, it's your favorite. I'm already on my second, so if you want to catch up, I suggest you show yourself."

“You catching up to me is going to take more than a glass of wine, Luca.” Hayden stepped out of the shadow of the atrium, grinning almost impishly. “After all, you’ve been dead for six years.”

“Touché,” Luca chuckled, watching Hayden walk outside. 

It was odd seeing the blonde dressed so casually, but Luca had always appreciated the fact that he was one of the few people who got to see Hayden as… Hayden. 

“I hope you’re hungry,” Luca continued, carrying out the baked ziti. “It’s my mother’s recipe, of course, and it’s my favorite dish,” he added, smiling with a mixture of nostalgia and sadness. “My mom used to make it for me every time I came home to visit.”

Luca had faked his death in order to protect his family, but he continued to watch over them. Unfortunately, that meant keeping his distance. No one could know he was still alive. Not yet, anyway. There were no words to describe how much he missed them, but cooking was one of the way he was able to keep his connection to them strong. 

“Still spending your time in the kitchen I see,” Hayden said, filling his plate with food. The moment he took a bite, his eyes closed as he savored the taste.

“Everyone has their hobbies,” Luca replied, loading his plate as well. 

Part of the Alpha just wanted to watch Hayden eat. One of the reasons he loved cooking was the fulfillment and joy he felt when others ate his food. He came from a huge Italian family, and his fondest memories were from around the dinner table. ‘The family that eats together stays together.’ That’s what his mother used to say. Luca still remember how his father would sit at the counter, watching Luca’s mother move about the kitchen as she cooked dinner every night. Say what you want about the work Giovanni Vittori did, but he was a good man; a good husband and a good father. Luca and his brothers grew up happy and loved, which was more than he could say about other families. 

“Well…I have to say, Luca, I’m impressed,” Hayden said, pouring himself another glass. “You’ve thought of everything…food…wine…the view…” He swirled the red wine in his glass. “But I have to ask. Why the beach of all places? You hate the beach.” Hayden smirked.

That made Luca laugh. “You know me too well. I would give anything to be back in the city right now. I swear, I can’t sleep without the wailing of sirens. This,” he continued, gesturing to everything around them, “was actually Tony’s suggestion. After, uh… my friend was killed, he started to suspect that someone out there might think I’m still alive. Clearly they’re right,” he added, throwing a charming grin Hayden’s way, “so he’s been doing his best to make sure we stay under the radar. Everyone knows I hate places like this, so, in theory, no one will look for me here.”

“I certainly wouldn’t,” Hayden conceded. “But a tan actually suits you…”

Luca took a sip of his wine, watching Hayden over the rim of his glass. He might hate the venue, but he was happy to be with family again. Luca made no mention of Dahlia or her death after that, not wanting to ruin the continuation of their reunion with talk of work. He needed Hayden for the job, but right now he just needed Hayden.

Over the next hour or so, they ate and reminisced. Both seemed to want to keep the conversation light and noncommittal. The two had seen and done a lot of shit in their lives, but now wasn’t the time to talk about it. Luca might never see Hayden again, and if that was the case, he wanted to spend their time reliving the better parts of their years together… 

“I meant it when I said missed you,” Luca confessed, setting his glass down. He’d lost count of how many times he’d refilled their glasses, and he had no idea what time it was, but the food was gone and there were quite a few empty bottles on the table. 

“I missed you too,” Hayden answered quietly. “We’ve known each other since I was kid.” He shook his head with a chortle. “But it feels like I’m meeting you for the first time.” 

“Do you remember when we first met?” 

“How could I forget?” Hayden scoffed. “I was sitting around playing video games when you and your cronies came and busted up the entire house!” Hayden shook his head laughing. “Okay, yeah sure it was a drug house, but fuck, I was on kill streak that day.”

“You were such a little shit.” Luca laughed, pushing his empty plate out of the way.

“I was _trying_ to explain to you that I had nothing to do with those guys. I was just running messages for them.” Hayden shook his head, laughing again. “The way your goons drove through there... Shit,I was glad I didn’t owe you anything.”

“No, but if you did, I’d have let you slide,” Luca replied, winking at the blonde. “You were a cute kid, but… you thought you knew everything about everything back then. And that mouth,” he added, cutting Hayden a pointed look.

“What about my mouth?” Hayden smirked at him before biting his lip teasingly.

Luca made a mental note of those full, luscious lips, then did his best to ignore them. “I used to think you had a death wish. The way you talked to me… it’s a wonder I didn’t snap that neck of yours.” 

“I wouldn’t have been much of an informant with a snapped neck, now would I?” Hayden quipped. The blond raised his glass to his lips, finishing off his fourth glass of wine. “I remember our first job together.” He smiled. “I was worried I was going to fuck it up, but you and me...well, we made a pretty good team, Luca.” 

Luca sat back in his chair, his expression growing dark as the weight of his guilt and anger settled on his shoulders. “I never wanted to train you, you know? Not because I thought you were weak, or that you couldn’t do the work.”

“You wouldn’t have had me by your side if you thought I was weak or that I couldn’t do the work. I figured you thought I’d be a liability because I’m an omega. It’s hard to stay focused when you’re too busy staring at my ass. ” Hayden tilted his head, narrowing his gaze. “Then again… _you_ never seemed to have much trouble resisting me, Luca Vittori.” 

“Yeah, well...” Luca cleared his throat, avoiding the swirling blue of Hayden’s eye. “Not everything is as it seems.”

“Indeed.” A wicked grin spread over Hayden’s face. “These days they call me the black widow. I fuck guys out of their secrets… then when I’m done with them…” Hayden held up his finger to imitate the shape of a gun. “Bang.” 

Hayden shot the gun right between his eyes, and Luca suddenly had the feeling of a fly caught in the widow’s trap. 

“I finally found a use for this mouth.” Hayden winked. 

 

Luca bristled at Hayden’s words, trying to ignore the implication. “Like I said, I never wanted to use you,” he whispered. 

“Then what did you want to do with me?”

“I… I wanted to protect you,” Luca confessed. “I knew that if I brought you in you would thrive. You have talent, Hayden; a gift.”

“Yeah, I’m a real fucking prodigy,” Hayden scoffed. Luca watched as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his linen pants and lit the tip. 

“But you’re reckless,” Luca added. “You always have been.” 

“Yeah, well,” Hayden sighed. “Old habits die hard, I guess.” The blonde inhaled the tip of his cigarette and exhaled through his nose. “Don’t worry about me, Luca. I’m not doing anything you haven’t done before.”

“That doesn’t exactly make me feel better,” Luca answered, trying to keep the strain out of his voice. “

“It isn’t your concern.”

“Isn’t it? Since I’m the one who brought you into this life?”

“You can’t protect me from my own sins.” 

“You’re right, I can't. But it was always my job to keep you safe.” He let out a derisive laugh. “Imagine my surprise when I woke up one day and realized you didn’t need me anymore.” 

“Well what do you want me to say, Luca? Sorry?” Hayden hissed. “You’ve been dead for six years, I think I’m entitled to move on.”

“That you are, but...” Luca stood to his feet, his six foot six inch frame towering over the blonde, “the hardest part about faking my death was knowing all the pain and suffering my family would have to go through. But you,” he said with a sad smile. “I knew you would survive. For you, life would go on and my death would be just another… tragic part of the job. And you know what?” Luca added, involuntary clenching his fists and grinding his teeth in suppressed rage. “That’s what hurt the most. Knowing that one day _you_ would forget me.”

Luca slid Hayden’s plate across the table, stacking the dirty plates to keep himself busy. He wasn’t drunk, but he’d certainly had too much wine. 

“There’s dessert inside if you want it,” Luca said. “It’s a red velvet cake. I can’t bake as well as I cook, and it’s not as good as Cristiano’s, but… it should be edible. Why don’t you go and get a slice while I clean up this mess.”

“Wait a minute.” Hayden whispered, gripping Luca’s wrist tightly. 

They’d been together a long time. And as partners, they’d saved each other’s lives a thousand times over. For that reason alone, one might think Hayden would treat the Alpha differently, and for a while, Luca thought maybe, just maybe, he was… _more than_ to Hayden. But if the past was any indication, Luca was nothing more than another one of the blonde’s victims. After all, Hayden had said it himself:

_“I fuck guys out of their secrets before I kill them… The black widow…”_

At least Hayden had the decency to spare Luca’s life that night in Buffalo… 

“You’re the one who left. _Not_ me,” Hayden argued. “You’re the one who decided to disappear, and leave me…and….” For a second, Luca almost believed the sadness in those big blue eyes. But he knew better… He started to pull his hand free, but Hayden’s grip tightened. Luca could easily break the boy’s hold, but he paused when he saw the subtle shift in the blonde’s demeanor. Hayden tensed his jaw before his nostrils flared and said, “you’re the one who wanted forget! Not me!”

Luca’s response was one not even he expected; memories from the past unleashing a kind of anger he hadn’t felt in a long time. He yanked his hand free, the other snatching Hayden up by the throat. 

“You. Left. Me. First.” Luca bit out, years of suppressed rage bubbling to the surface. “I woke that morning, and you were gone. But that’s what you do, isn’t it, Hayden?” he hissed, practically snarling at the boy. “Black widow…” he spat, his grip tightening. “Is that what I was to you? A client? I guess I should be happy I survived our little encounter in Buffalo.”

Luca had always kept Hayden at arm’s length. It was better that way for both of them. Though the Alpha had done his fair share of sexual experimentation, he’d never fucked a guy. Never even been attracted to one before Hayden. It took Luca 2 years to truly _notice_ the boy; unable to ignore those “what if” thoughts that kept flitting through his mind. Hayden had a funny way of flirting, and Luca could never quite tell if he was being serious or playing his notorious game of seduction. The blonde wore his sexuality like a badge of honor, and despite his status as an Omega, he was as aggressive as any Alpha Luca had ever met.

Until that night in Buffalo, Luca had resisted Hayden’s charms. But with nowhere to go and plethora of alcohol at their fingertips, the Alpha had willingly let his guard down. They’d fucked all night and all over that hotel room... Luca had woken up next morning sprawled across the bed, naked as the day he was born. His head had been pounding and his vision was blurred, but he’d remembered enough of the night before to know why. He rolled to his side, expecting to find Hayden lying asleep next to him. Ready to pull the Omega into the warmth of his arms. But Hayden was already gone…

It was a massive blow to Luca’s pride, and if it had been anyone but Hayden, the Alpha would have demanded an explanation. But… he cared about the blonde more than he’d been able to admit. That night Hayden had become this twisted combination of friend, family and lover all rolled into one. In truth, it was easier to ignore his feelings than deal with them. Perhaps Luca would have eventually broken his silence, but in the end he ran out of time.

“I did what I had to do to keep my family safe,” Luca bit out. “To keep _you_ safe! You wanna be angry? Fine. I deserve that. But don’t you fucking stand here and act like _I’m_ the one who ran away from _this_!”

Luca shoved the blonde to the floor, afraid of what he might do if he didn’t let go. ‘What the fuck am I doing?’ he cursed inwardly, running his hands through his hair. It had been 6 years, why was this still an issue for him? 

“Forget about the job,” Luca said, deciding then that he’d rather go it alone. “I shouldn’t have brought you into this anyway. You can stay the night if you still want, but consider your one night obligation over as of now. Just do me a favor. When you leave this time, have the decency to say goodbye.”

Luca grabbed the half empty bottle of wine off the table and walked away…


	4. Chapter 4

Hayden clenched his hands into a fist as he sat in place, watching Luca walk away from him. He wanted to yell after the alpha, but his voice came out as a wheeze. Luca had caught him so off guard, his mind was a hazy mess. Slowly, he allowed his mind to empty. He held his chest and focused on the feel of it rising and falling against his fingertips. 

Before long, he'd gained his breath, but his body was still shaking, trembling from fear, shock....and not to his surprise...arousal.

'Fuck!' Hayden covered his head with his arms and shivered as his body continued to heat itself from the inside. The fact that all this was spurred by Luca choking him somehow made it more unbearable.

'What am I? A pervert?' Hayden let out a scoff, shaking his head before he stood. His shirt was clinging to him now, the nape of his blond hair pasted to the back of his neck. He needed to get out of here, fast, before he did something he would regret tomorrow.

When he reached the front door though, Hayden paused as he remembered Lucas words:

_"I woke that morning and you were gone!"_

Hayden tightened his hand on the door knob and shook his head. It wasn't like that. He hadn't left Luca because he was trying to hurt him, he left him because he didn't want him to feel obligated. Hayden’s heat was right on the cusp that night in Buffalo. There was no way he could have avoided Luca, and Luca had no intention of avoiding him. Hayden left because he thought that's what Luca wanted. 

All those years he and Luca spent together, Hayden stuck by watching the alpha flirt with countless women. He’d hardened his heart and pretended he didn’t care because that was the role Luca had put him in! 

Brother...  
Partner...  
Friend...

But never a lover or mate. 

Hayden turned around to face the counter Luca stood in front of. Hayden could see Luca's wide shoulders, those biceps flexing as he bought the entire bottle of wine to his lips. 

Hayden huffed before he walked over to Luca and slapped the bottle of wine out of his hand. It slammed against the wall before it shattered, shards of glass littering the kitchen floor. Luca raised his hands up to defend himself, but Hayden shoved Luca’s chest pushing him back toward the counter. He gripped the alphas shirt dragging him forward till they were chest to chest. 

"Just for your information, Capo,” Hayden spoke lowly, his voice vibrating from rage. “I didn’t fucking leave that day because I wanted to forget you! I left because I was in heat, okay? I left because you were drunk out your fucking mind, and I didn’t want you to have to deal with it!” Hayden was breathing so hard his chest was heaving. 

“I left because even though I was by your side for seven years, you never once looked my way! I left, because it would have hurt too fucking bad to be told that what we did was a mistake!” Hayden spat. He couldn’t stop the tears in his eyes now. It was too much. Too much pain from years of holding in his feelings for Luca. The agony of pining for him for years, to be with him for one night only. To be told they were just friends or family, or whatever Luca would have undoubtedly said. To have gotten pregnant with a child he couldn’t have. It was too much. It was too unfair.

“You were never just a client to me. You were never just…” His hands slowly unclenched on Luca’s shirt and he stared up into the alpha’s brown eyes, the tears gushed; the spike in his adrenaline and hormones making him dazed.

“I never looked at you like a brother, or a friend…or a boss…I…” Hayden swallowed down the lump in his throat. He was so close to Luca now he could feel the heat of the alpha’s breath on his lips. 

This was Luca…Capo…Boss…. Why did it have to be this way between them? Why did he have to be to the one to fall in love?

Hayden tried to pull back, but his feet stayed, rooted to the spot by Luca’s scent. Aged leather... cuban cigars... laced with a hint of whiskey… It’d been six years. How did he remember it so well?

“You always do this,” Luca said, sounding more frustrated than angry. “You just assume the worst. If you’d have given me the chance, I could’ve—”

Hayden pressed his lips against Luca’s, rough and hard. His hands moved up to the back of Luca’s neck, and he pulled him closer, inhaling through his nose. He slid his tongue out, panting as he did. Hayden could taste the red wine on Luca’s breath, licking Luca’s upper lip slowly…. waiting. This was it, either Luca was going to push him away, or the man was going to meet him in the middle. Either way, Hayden had broken that wall between them once more, and this time, there was no going back.

*******

The kiss was sudden, and for half a second Luca wasn’t sure exactly what was happening. But then Hayden’s tongue was in his mouth; his cock pressed firmly against Luca’s hip. He could taste the blonde’s tears, and if the kiss wasn’t enough to get him up, that certainly was. Luca spun Hayden around, bending him over the kitchen counter like a ragdoll. He forced the blonde’s cheek to the cold marble, holding him down as he hastily undid the front of his pants. If the Alpha hadn’t spent the better part of the evening with Hayden, he would’ve thought the boy was in heat. He could literally smell the other’s desire, making it difficult to focus on the simple task of unzipping his pants…

"Nghhn!" Hayden moaned as Luca yanked his pants off, the seams ripping at his waist and thighs. He was already dripping with slick and sweat. His dick was so hard it throbbed; as though with one sensual touch and he'd explode.

“I don’t need any incentives to fuck you, kitten,” Luca said in tight voice, pulling out his cock. “Heat or not, I’m gonna make sure you know that. In fact,” he whispered, gripping Hayden’s ass and spreading his pussy. “This time you won’t be able to leave when we’re done… because I’m gonna make sure your pretty little ass can’t walk.”

Hayden managed to lift up only slightly before he peered up at Luca and whispered, "promise?" before he winked.

Luca slammed into him, and Hayden came almost immediately. The blond let out a sound between a scream and a whine, his cum gushing from his dick as though he'd just removed a snug fitting cock ring. 

“Fuck, fuck, Luca,” Hayden groaned, shaking as Luca bulldozed his way through.

Luca remembered more about their stolen night together than Hayden realized. He’d been obsessed with exploring every inch of the Omega he could, and it’d had nothing to do with the alcohol in his system. He’d spent an hour between the blonde’s thighs, savoring his unique flavor. The whole time Luca had been rock hard and leaking all over the sheets; desperate to climb inside the Omega. But then he’d get another taste and he would just… start all over again.

Tonight, however, there was none of that intimacy. Luca was angry, Hayden was frustrated and neither had the patience for tenderness. It was… vicious; animalistic. Luca tore into Hayden’s lush body without restraint, the slick heat so tight around his cock there was a moment when his pleasure and pain were one. 

“Fuck… me…” Luca hissed through clenched teeth. “You’re tight as a virgin and wet as a whore. When’s the last time someone fucked you properly?”

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to, Capo," Hayden wheezed out. Luca gripped Hayden’s head tighter and thrust deeper, breaking through the last resistance of Hayden’s tight pink hole. "That's right...." Hayden slurred drunkenly. His mouth was watering from that womb shattering plunge. "Shut up and show me what that big cock can do."

Luca gripped Hayden’s hips with both hands, slamming into him so hard, the cabinet doors were rattling. Hayden met him pound for pound, his breathless cries more like taunts than sultry words of encouragement. 

"I thought this stallion was gonna break me." Hayden stroked his leaking cock slowly, using the cum from his earlier orgasm as lubricate. The squish of jerking his dick matched the slurp of his hole, sucking Luca's rod in for dear life.

"Seems like," Hayden, huffed, spreading his ass cheeks. "This pussy is breaking you in, Capo."

Luca snatched Hayden off the counter by his blond hair. He slammed the omega against the nearest wall, lifting him up into his arms before his lover could process what was happening. Hayden’s legs wrapped around Luca’s waist instinctively, and now that they were face to face he could see the smug smile on blonde’s face. 

“You wanna get fucked, don’t you?” Luca whispered, teasing the blonde with a kiss he wouldn’t give. 

“Fuck yes!” Luca’s dick was pressed right against Hayden's asshole, and Hayden grinded against it, shuddering each time the tip slipped into him. When he finally slammed into him, Hayden gasped, clenching his legs tighter around Luca’s waist.

“You like the pain. Am I right, kitten?” 

"Kitten?" Hayden raised himself up against the wall before he slid down on Lucas thick cock. Hayden rode him then, thrusting his hips in a fluid motion with only Luca’s arms holding him. "I'm a cowboy, Capo. Doesn't matter if we get hurt, as long as the ride is worth it." Hayden leaned into Luca, lifting his shirt off, exposing his muscular chest and shoulders. He was nowhere near the size of an alpha, but he was built well: thick thighs, solid arms and a fat cock between his legs. The only real way one could maybe suspect Hayden was an omega from looking at him was by his hips, waist and his ass. Hayden’s hip bones jutted out before those two lines led down to his pelvis. It wasn't presumptuous to say that Hayden was a beautiful man.

Luca thrust back into Hayden’s wet heat, finally claiming his lips. They moaned in unison, their bodies moving in sync. "What about you, Capo?” Hayden breathed through the messy kiss. “You a tamed stud?" Hayden reached underneath Luca squeezing his balls lightly. "Or a wild stallion?"

*******

Luca turned out to be more beast than Hayden expected. Where most of his partners would start to lose steam by now, Lucas thrust grew more intense the longer they went. His hips were like a machine as they drilled into him, and all Hayden could do was hold on tight for the ride. 

"Yes, right there, fuck, Luca!" Luca's cock hit that spot every time, it was impossible for him not to when it slammed against that wall inside of his hole. Pushing into his belly. Hayden squeezed his thighs around Luca's waist before he thread his fingers through the Alpha's dark hair, jerking Luca’s head back before he stuck his tongue down and teased the roof of Luca’s mouth.

"What's the matter, Daddy?" Hayden huffed as the kiss broke, feeling Luca's hump grow more desperate. "You gonna come?" Hayden watched the alphas face as he tried to fight his orgasm, memorizing the expression when Luca finally gave into his pleasure.

"Come, Daddy. I wanna feel it..." He slid his hands up the alphas shirt and flicked his nipples with his fingers, pinching his areola before he open hand slapped Luca’s chest. He heard Luca grunt before his cock surged and erupted. 

“Good boy,” Hayden whispered, riding the wave of Luca’s orgasm as Luca struggled to stay on his feet. They sort of… melted to the floor, their bodies a tangle of arms and legs. Hayden feathered kisses along Luca’s sweaty neck, and the Alpha pulled him closer, cupping his ass cheeks like he owned Hayden.

“I swear, kitten,” Luca whispered, claiming Hayden’s lips in another kiss. “This pussy was made just for me.” Luca was still buried inside of him, the Alpha's cum steadily dripping from his hole. Hayden returned the kiss, and, in the span of a single breath, the mood shifted. For a moment, Hayden just laid with Luca, drowning in the heady scent of their sex.

"You're still dressed," Hayden suddenly said. He shoved Luca down, pinning his wrist above his head. He knew Luca could easily break the hold, but the alpha didn’t struggle. "That's a problem." 

“Then fix it.” Luca smirked. 

Hayden ripped the man's shirt open, watching the buttons fly and pop on the tiled floor. Then he went to work on Luca's nipples, rolling his tongue over each one until it was stiff and perk. He trailed his tongue down Luca's chest, nipping the man's pecs with his teeth. When he reached Luca's stomach he breathed deep, getting a whiff of that aromatic flavor. The smell of Luca's cum had Hayden’s mouth already watering, and he slid down the man's body with his tongue hanging, panting as he reached the man's half hard cock.

“Don’t stop now, kitten,” Luca said, gripping his hair tightly. “Daddy’s cock is dirty.” 

He buried his face in Luca's groin, the Alpha’s nuts were under his nose, and then on the inside of his mouth. He sucked as he stroked Luca to hardness, feeling his balls tensing as he grew stiff under his touch. Luca's moans were better than his smell. Hayden closed his eyes and just listened to the sound of the man's low growls and grunts as he worked him with his tongue and hand.

"Not tapping out on me are you?" Luca responded with an unintelligible grunt, Hayden slid his tongue up, loving the way Luca’s fingers curled into a fist. Hayden had to taste him. He covered his teeth before he eased Luca's cock down his throat. 

The first time he and Luca had sex he hadn't done this. Hell— he didn't know how to do this. That night in Buffalo Luca made love to him. Broke through his hymen and made him come in every position. Sucked his dick and ate his ass. It was everything Hayden wanted for his first time, and his first sated heat. But now...now he was no longer that scared kid, unsure of what he needed. 

Hayden's mind went blank. He slurped and bobbed his head, choking himself until he reached Luca’s pelvis.

“God… damn, you can suck a dick,” Luca cursed. He slapped Hayden’s ass so hard Hayden almost choked. Luca shoved two fingers in his cum-filled hole, the slick heat of his pussy trying to suck them deeper. “Greedy mouth, greedy pussy…” Luca chuckled. 

“Mhmm….” Hayden's drooled over Luca's cock, and he slurped up his own spit, using his tongue to tease the underside of Luca’s shaft. He wrapped his hand around the base of his own cock, clamping down on that urge to come while he ardently sucked Luca off. When Hayden finally popped off, his mouth was covered in remnants of Luca's cum and spittle. He raised up to shove his tongue inside Luca’s mouth. "I think you're ready to go again," Hayden whispered before he smirked against Luca’s lips. 

“What’s the rush?” Luca asked. “We’ve got all night.” for. 

“I can’t wait…” Hayden replied as pulled Luca's pants completely off. He lifted up, angling his ass over Luca's dick. He’d told Luca the truth. Hayden couldn’t wait to feel Luca inside of him again. For six years it was what he'd dreamed of. Longed for. 

Hayden turned his back on Luca, allowing the alpha to watch as he spread his slick ass cheeks, and eased down onto Luca.

“Your body was built for fucking,” Luca hissed, raising his hips to seat himself completely. Hayden paused to catch his breath. The real thing was a lot different than his stubby fingers and plastic toys. This was Luca's rigid pole, hot and unyielding. It gripped him from the inside out. Making his chest tighten, and body shiver.

"Haah...haah...haah....." Hayden slid back on Luca’s cock, shivering as the head of it hit that spot inside of him with each stroke. Luca was obviously enjoying the view, thrusting up even as Hayden bounced back, but then, Luca lifted up and held his chest, flipping him as he carried him over his wide shoulder.

“What the fuck?” Hayden couldn’t remember the last time Luca had carried him this way, but the fact that Luca could still manhandle him like this was unsettling. He tried to twist his way out, but it only made Luca hold him tighter.

“Quit squirming.” That pop to his ass made Hayden’s breath hitch, and he cursed himself, hating how translucent he was with this man.

“Put me the fuck down!” Hayden yelled. Luca tossed him effortlessly on to the bed and Hayden huffed, staring up at Luca with venom in his eyes.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Hayden watched the man leaning into him. It was a fact that Luca was the most beautiful man Hayden had ever seen. His arms were like pillars, sturdy and rigid. His abs and chest hard like iron, and that chiseled jaw with those lips, and dark eyes, and perfectly crooked nose…everything about him made Hayden weak. It was hard for him not to lose his train of thought when Luca loomed over him.

“I’m not your bitch, Luca! You can’t just—” Hayden’s voice quivered as the man’s wet lips trailed up his body. His skin was so hot and sensitive, and Luca just knew how to intensify the feeling. “You can’t just...” Luca traced kisses up his calves, and thighs and stomach and nipples, and finally to his lips. 

“Just toss me around like that,” Hayden mumbled against Luca’s lips. He breathed out as Luca aligned his cock against his hole. 

“Don’t be mad, kitten,” Luca said, kissing his pout. “I have every intention of giving you this dick, I just want to look at you while I do it.” Hayden opened his mouth to retort, but Luca crushed him with a deep thrust. “I want see those beautiful blues roll back while I fuck you into submission.” 

“Submission?” Hayden huffed. He shoved at the Alpha's hard chest in vein, not moving him even an inch. “What did I just tell you? I’m not your bit—” Hayden’s words were cut with a hand that choked off his last word. He could feel his body tense immediately at the pressure around his neck. However, unlike before where he had to fight not to die under Luca’s grasp, the hand that choked him now was deliberate and controlled. Sensual even. Luca drilled up until he reached the start of Hayden’s womb, and Hayden let out a strangled moan, wheezing for breath.

‘Oh god…oh god…’ Hayden’s cock twitched, dribbling beads of precum down to his balls. And his hole, it pulsed around Luca, eager to be filled with more of the alphas cum.

“Fuck!” Hayden strained out with his eyes watering. Luca placed a deeper kiss on him this time, one that made Hayden’s toes tingle. Luca was staring right into him as he pushed harder and deeper, and just when Hayden thought the alpha couldn’t get deeper inside of him, he held his hips and gave him another inch of that wall shattering cock, all while Luca still had him by the throat. Hayden felt the tears beading in the crease of his eyes from just the pleasure. He tried to turn his head, but Luca held him firmly in place. 

“Look at me when I fuck you. I want you to see how much I want you.” Hayden was going to die. That was a given. It was one thing to feel how much Luca wanted him. Each thrust was like steel, but for Luca to whisper it to him…after being so unsure whether the man viewed their last night together as a mistake…the validation was too much.

Luca continued to grind into him steadily, and Hayden continued to lose his mind. That reassurance in every thrust. That slow rhythm where Hayden could feel every inch sliding into him. That hand over his neck. All Hayden could think was how perfect Luca was. The man was fierce, but still kind, and gentle. He’d taken Hayden in, and helped him. Taught him. Showed him what it meant to be a man. And now? He was showing him what it meant to be desired. And not in that needy way the men he fucked for work desired him. They looked at him like a pretty face. Just a random omega they could have their way with (or so they’d thought.) 

But Luca didn’t look at him that way. The man gazed at him as though this was what he’d always longed for. Every sweet kiss reminded Hayden again, and again, just why he’d fallen for this gentle giant. And every shuddering thrust reminded him why he ran away that night. He was terrified of this feeling. This completeness he felt with Luca. Because…what if…what if Luca didn’t feel that way to? Then he’d have nothing. Not the friendship, or the family, or this indescribable pleasure. 

“I think I need to spend more time between these thighs, kitten,” Luca whispered.

“Didn’t I say…” It took all his strength but he managed to twist the man to his back. “That I’m not your kitten?”

Luca slapped his ass hard and Hayden trembled. He was quickly realizing that Luca’s hand was his fucking kryptonite.

“You gonna ride me now, cowboy?” Luca asked teasingly, tucking his hands behind his head. Hayden gripped Luca’s jaw between his thumb and index finger, before he leaned down and kissed him.

“Depends…” Hayden whispered against Luca’s lips. “Are you gonna be a good boy and lay here?” Hayden slid his tongue into Luca’s mouth, teasing the inside of his cheek, flicking his tongue while his hands crept to Luca’s nipples. He rubbed Luca’s nipples between his thumb and index finger before squeezing them tightly. Even that slight wince on Luca’s face was worth the pain the alpha would eventually give back to him. “If not I’ll have to punish you.”

“Come on then, let’s see if you can break this stallion.” Hayden’s brow quirked before he smirked, loving the challenge in Luca’s eyes. He didn’t waste any more time talking, instead he gripped that thick dick and positioned it right up against his hole. He no longer needed to ease it in. His ass was so wet, it only took one try to push through Hayden’s ring. And even if he wasn’t dripping, Luca had drilled his hole deep. Hayden could feel how open he was as that dick stretched up against his walls. 

Hayden leaned over top of Luca and held his hands above his head before he sat his thighs on either side, arching his back and pushing back against his shaft. In no time at all Hayden had his rhythm, and his ass cheeks slapped against the alphas thighs each time he lifted up and down, up and down, up and down on that perfect rod. Their earlier teasing had turned into desperate pants. Hayden toyed with Luca’s nipples, twisting and flicking, watching the alpha’s brow crease from the pleasure, and his cock twitch inside of him. Luca was gripping his hips so hard, Hayden had to hold the man’s shoulder for balance.

“What’s wrong, daddy,” Hayden whispered in the man’s ear. “You’re shaking.” Luca sat up on the bed and gripped his butt before he popped it, the wetness causing the slap to sting. Hayden moaned into a brutal kiss. The kind that stole his breath away and made his toes curl.

“If you wanna break me, you’re gonna have to fuck me harder than this.” Luca reached between their bodies, taking hold of him. “Come on, kitten. Work those fucking hips. Show me how much you want this cum.” Hayden growled before he wrapped his arm around Luca’s neck and bounced up and down on his cock faster. He slammed down on Luca, grinding his dick against his spot, pulling up only slightly, before slamming back down once more.

“Fuck, Luca, I’m…” Hayden panted as he stared down Luca’s face. Completely unhinged. Luca was hungry for him, and Hayden wanted to feed him every drop. “I’m about to come…all over this dick,” Hayden panted as rode the alpha for dear life. Every time he took Luca inside of him, he had the urge to keep him there. He swiveled his hips while that dick was inside of him, aroused just from the face Luca made each time his hole stretched around his cock head. Aside from Luca, Hayden had never felt the need to actually please his partner. Taunt them? Yes. Make them cum? Maybe. But it was more than that with Luca.

The alpha slipped out of him before he flipped Hayden to his belly. Hayden didn’t have time to argue because soon Luca’s cock was back inside him, banging into him so hard he couldn’t catch his breath. Luca’s hands wrapped around his neck, yanking him backward.

“Fuck! Fuck! Luca! Please!” Hayden’s voice was cut as that hand cut off his air, and he knew it was over. He’d lost. His body was Luca’s. His hole gushed before he spurted, the cum staining the sheets below, and his ass quaffing from that volatile thrust. He opened up completely, just letting his hole be used, gasping for breath in those intervals Luca allowed it. 

“Fuuuuuck…” Luca bit out, “I’m gonna breed you so deep, kitten.” The grip around Hayden’s neck tightened, but he couldn’t care less. His mind was completely blank until Hayden felt that warmth filling him up to the brim. “You are one hell of a ride, kitten.”

Time stood still. All Hayden could hear was the sound of Luca’s breath, hissing and sighing as he finally bred him. That growl from his throat. That grumble low and deep in the pit of his belly. Hayden collapsed into a wet heap of flesh, his entire body flushed blood red. Hayden tried to pull in a full breath, but his breath kept hitching. His body was shaking so bad he was close to fucking tears. He tried to move away to compose himself, but Luca pulled him back immediately.

“Uh, uh, we’re not done yet,” the alpha whispered. 

“Luca…” Hayden gasped as Luca slid in once more. Those tears in his eyes were relentless, but he managed to breathe easier, feeling Luca pumping into his slick heat. Still, the way Luca held him against his chest, it was unbearable for Hayden’s heart. How many times had he dreamed of this? Of laying against Luca, feeling his breath on the back of his neck.

“Play with yourself,” Luca commanded. Hayden instantly obeyed, stroking fast to reach his orgasm quickly, desperate to take his mind off the ache in his chest.

“Slowly…” Luca murmured, snaking his hand around his waist, and sliding his palm upward until his fingers found one of Hayden’s pert nipples. Hayden clenched his eyes shut and stroked his dick more slowly. He lifted his leg some to give Luca a better view of his hand squelching over his stiff head. When he felt himself getting close, he pinched the tip of his cock feeling twinge of pain ripple through him.

“Mggnmm….oh, fuck!” He stuck out his tongue and panted as his third orgasm built in his groin. It didn’t matter at this point how he looked. He’d already given in, allowing Luca back inside of his mind, body and heart. Only now, Hayden didn’t know how he was going to let him out. 

“Mhmm!” Hayden clenched around Luca, holding him right against that spot as he blew out a ragged breath. This time when he came, it was with a growl, desperate and needy.

“Still with me, Kitten?” Luca whispered. He kissed away Luca’s taunt, and the alpha thrust into him slow and deep. They were no longer just fucking. There was more to Capo’s deep thrusts. Something sweet and sensual. Something slow and binding, until it devolved once more into something violent, urgent, and carnal. 

Luca ripped out his cock and positioned him on all fours. He slapped Hayden’s ass causing goosebumps to ripple over his flesh once more. Hayden reached back and slapped his own ass playfully before he spread his hole for Luca. “Fuck me, Daddy.” 

Luca had him by the hair in seconds. Hayden held out one hand on the headboard and the other spreading his hole. He could feel Luca’s dick head slipping past his fingers as he entered him, and then, that hard thrust.

“Fuck yes, Luca!” The way he worked that pelvis. Those hard thrust were mind numbing. The pain took away any doubt or worry that Hayden could conceive.

“Deeper...harder... Daddy….” 

The slapping of their bodies was like clapping, both of them grunting as if tangled in a frantic rut. The bed practically lifted off the ground with each of Luca’s pummeling thrust.

By the time the sun came up, they’d all but fucked the sullied sheets off the bed, settling into an exhausted heap on the middle of the mattress. Hayden didn’t know how many times he came, but he knew for sure Luca had bred him at least four times.

‘And I didn’t stop him…’ Hayden thought cynically.

Luca had cum in him despite the possibility he would get pregnant. Of course, the chances were small considering he wasn’t in heat, but there was a chance, and he hadn’t said no. And Luca…didn’t care? Hadn’t thought about it? 

Hayden let out a deep breath. He could feel Luca’s strong arms around him, and fought that voice inside of his head that told him that this was where he belonged. Eventually though, his body gave in to that warmth and relaxed in Luca’s embrace. He let out a deep exhausted sigh, and closed his blue eyes, wishing he didn’t need to wake up from this dream.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=95vkac)  
> 


End file.
